I Said No Dune Buggy!
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: I DO NOT OWN DRAKE AND JOSH! This is only for fun. After his parents find out about the Dune Buggy accident he'd tried so hard to hide, Drake Parker doesn't just get grounded for two weeks. His parents are so scared about what happened, Audrey knows another punishment that would work just fine. WARNING: Will include spanking! If you do not like, then please don't read!


**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Drake and Josh! This is only an idea I got after rewatching Dune Buggy. Set in the aftermath of the scene when Josh celebrates Drake getting grounded.

 **Warning** **:** Disciplinary spanking of a teenage boy. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Josh couldn't believe the day had hopefully, finally came! Ever since he moved in to the Parker household after his dad and Mrs Parker got married, he was the one who was always in trouble, even though he tried so hard to follow the rules! Everything he did, would be caught; meanwhile anything Drake did, he got away with! Today was different! Josh tried asking Drake earlier if they could just sit in it and pretend they were driving, but much to his surprise, his normally _I'm-not-going-to-follow-the-rules_ step-brother, was covering it up and asking why they should pretend to drive it if they weren't actually allowed to. Understanding his point, Josh left it, but later on, when Drake wasn't in the garage, he went down to have ago. He was just about to go near it when the phone rang, and when Josh picked it up, he realised it was someone from their local hospital ringing.

"Hello?" he asked, and paused to let the person at the other side of the phone speak. "No, this is Drake's brother," he paused again. "Huh? He left his wallet in the Emergency Room? Wait, when was Drake in the _ after the Dune Buggy accident?" Confused, knowing he and his brother had both been told the same thing by their parents, he went over to the buggy. _What's this guy telling me? Drake and I were both told the same and he said no when I asked him if we could sit in it and make noises, so _ unless_._ Before thinking it through any more, he pulled the sheet back and gasped. Eager now to get his brother punished for something it, he turned back to the phone. "Uh huh! Oh yea, I'll tell him! Yea, oh yes he's still very sore! Uh huh! I'll make sure he gets lot's of rest! Uh huh! Bye!" Angry his brother didn't get in trouble and was currently being seen as _slightly off_ by their parents, Josh put the phone down before turning away. _Pay back time!_

Up in the sitting-room, Drake was chilling on the sofa beside Walter. To anyone else, he would look uncomfortable, but his step-father wasn't asking anything so he wasn't going to explain. _I have to get off with this!_

Josh came casually into the room from the garage, and seeing how his Father and step-brother were sitting, knew exactly what to do. _Plan: Get Drake Into Trouble _ bring it on!_

"Hey Dad! Drake," he said while smiling on enter and as they said: "What's up" back to him, he sat down. "You know, Dad, I was thinking of trying out for the wrestling team at school."

"Really?" Walter asked, clearly more interested than Drake, who was still looking sore on the couch and looking at his brother as if to beg to be kept out of it. _Just don't include me!_

"You think you could show me some moves?" he suggested.

"Sure! Step over here," Walter said, getting up, and leading Josh over _ who had just knocked his brother's feat, causing him to moan. In a wider space, Walter moved the table backwards and turned back to his son.

"But I won't be able to watch the moves if you do them on me!"

"Oh yea," Walter grumbled, then only noticing his other son lying 'lazily' on the couch. "Drake; get over here!"

Drake froze as he realised the problem and smiled innocently up at Walter. "I'd rather not."

"Come on! I'm not gonna hurt you," Walter answered and pulled him up, holding onto his back while noticing Drake was A) not standing like he normally was, and that there was a slight groan when he moved him. "Is anything wrong?" he asked, concerned, but the only reply he got was "No. I'm well," though technically it was only a raspy whisper.

Growing impatient, Josh stepped in. "Come on! Let's see some moves!"

Seeing his son was eager, Walter got started. "Okie doke! Now, this is the classic Full Nelson," he mentioned, having both his arm through just under Drake's _ who, even in pain, was trying to hold the pose as easily as possible _ and the top of his arms and hands were just over his head.

"Cool! Show me more!" Josh insisted.

"Sure! Now the most important thing in wrestling is the take down!"

"Cool! May I see this take down?"

"Alright," Walter again repositioned himself by the table while pushing Drake into his chubbier son, while still hearing a moan. "Drake; you face me!" Josh pushed him onto the nearest bit of the couch he could find. Now Josh; you count me in!"

Pleased by what he was seeing, Josh counted his father in, and ended it with:"Attack Drake!" Walter went in for the Take Down, ignoring Drake's moans and putting them down to not liking what was happening. Thankfully a firm voice suddenly spoke up a few seconds later, which Drake recognised only as his mother. "Uh, uh! Boys; no wrestling in the house!" As Walter stuck his head up, Drake let out a croaky "I love you, Mom." At that, Audrey called Megan down for dinner, and Drake ordered Josh to join him in their room.

That all led to now.

When they were upstairs, Drake asked Josh why he made Walter attack him, just to be told it was about time he stopped getting away with everything. Questioning the words further, Josh was not shy on holding back what was happening, and even added how he knew about the Dune Buggy accident and how the hospital called to report Drake's wallet still being there. He ended on a few personal notes of how if he does something wrong he doesn't get away with any of it, and pointed out the clear differences between them. Finally, he left their room and went back to the sitting room, leaving Drake where he was and hoping he'd choose the right thing.

...

"Josh; what's going on with Drake?" Audrey asked.

"Yea, he's been acting pretty weird," Walter added.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He's just," Josh lied but was interrupted.

"Not a little," Drake added, coming around the corner while making it noticeable in his voice he was sore. "He's not ok. I'm kind of banged up."

"You hurt him wrestling," Audrey scolded Walter while going closer to her son.

"I did?" Walter asked, surprised.

"It wasn't the wrestling. It was a car accident."

"Car accident?"

"He's gonna get it now," Josh said sneakily and exciting while looking over at Megan _ who was equally as excited.

"Actually, it was a Dune Buggy accident. "

"What?" Walter asked, shocked. "Are you ok?"

"Well the Doctor said_."

"Wait, wait, wait! What Doctor?"

"Well I kind of went to the hospital to get X-rayed and stuff."

"Here it comes!" Josh added, still excitedly but quiet enough so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"My poor baby."

"Huh?"

"Just Look at you! You can barely stand," Audrey said while rushing over to the table and pulling a chair out, which she then motioned Walter to help put Drake into. Meanwhile, the pain Drake was feeling started getting worse which was when he said, "Easy! Easy! Ah! Easy! Everything hurts!" Knowing exactly what he did wrong, he rested his eyes on his parents, looking like he was sincerely sorry. "Guys, I'm really sorry I disobeyed you. I shouldn't have."

Recognising the situation himself, Josh slowly became even more impatient with the excitement he was feeling. Knowing Megan felt exactly the same way, he leant closely into her. "Now, he's gonna get it!"

"Josh!" Audrey turned and walked over to where he was sitting, followed by her husband, and having suddenly went from feeling sympathetic, to disappointed and angry. "Did you know about this?" She paused to hear his answer, which was _Well yea._ "And you still made your father wrestle him?"

Josh struggled to answer.

"When you knew Drake was hurt?" Walter asked and told him off, sounding as angry as his wife sounded. He was clearly feeling as angry as she was.

Then, quietly coming out of the corner, Drake's voice was heard. "Guys, guys, guys! Go easy on him! He's a good kid! And about the tv getting broken, I, it was kind of also my fault, and," he paused a second, realising the shame on his parents' faces and also feeling disappointed in himself. "I talked Josh into lying about it," he finished the sentence.

Audrey's eye went over to Josh, silently asking him if what was being said was true. He nodded. Believing his word, she cleared her throat before saying "We'll talk about this later," before turning back to where Drake was.

"What else did the doctor say?" Walter asked.

"That I should stay in bed and rest for a couple of weeks."

"Well that's going to be easy, cause you're grounded!" Audrey said sternly.

"Finally!" Josh shouted, standing up, and not yet having enough satisfaction, started singing into himself. Audrey and Walter kept watching him, and for a change _ at least in Josh's opinion _ ignored the look of plea they got from Drake, begging them to stop him. After a few minutes, however, they got fed up, and decided to end it.

Preferring to keep to silence, Audrey shot Drake a glare, but he got the message even with her not saying anything. It was one of those ones that said, _"Don't you dare move from there unless I tell you!"_

"Josh, you're not in trouble for what happened today, but I would like to ask for you to go to your room!"

While he would usually protest, this time he agreed, giving what he knew would be happening after. Walter watched as his son went upstairs, and as soon as he was gone, turned to his daughter. "Megan; I would like you to go upstairs as well!"

The same as Josh, Megan went upstairs and did exactly what she had been told. Once both of them were out of site, Audrey looked over at Drake, but instead of seeing the person who would normally try to comfort him, all Drake could see now was some form of his Mom which was glaring over at him from their kitchen counter.

"Get yourself on over here!" she ordered.

Looking anxiously at how her eyes looked, Drake knew exactly what she was planning to do with him once he got over _ he would be getting a spanking. _Mom! Please no! I'm already sore enough!_ He remained still for a couple of minutes until eventually Audrey's foot started to tap swiftly out of impatience, and she used her finger to motion him over. Still not wanting to go, he looked over at Walter, who shook his head and told him off, with: "Don't even try it! You're not winning me over your mother!" Moving his head back so he would be giving his Mom direct eye contact, Drake tried making himself look cute, only for Audrey to give up and shout: "That's not going to work this time! You have until I count to three to get your butt over here or what's going to happen gets worse: one!" She paused to allow him time to move, but after a few seconds went by with nothing, she continued. "Two: Jared Drake Parker!" Although he still didn't want to move, Drake had to admit, he really hated when his Mom called him by his full name. She only did it when he was really in trouble, so for example: sometimes when he hurt Megan; sometimes when he got Detention; or sometimes when he when he was asked to do something he didn't do. Angry at seeing he still hadn't moved, Audrey itched her hand behind her back so she wouldn't do what she was thinking of _ which was going straight over to where he was sitting, bringing him off it while she sat down, and putting him straight over her knee after so she could spank him until her hand got sore! Of course, she wasn't going to do that. "Jared Drake Parker; I am going to add a few numbers in here, but believe me young man; you would still better getting over here before I get to three! Two and a half!" Again, she stopped, but after seeing he still hadn't moved, spoke up again. "Two and three quarters!" He still hadn't moved, but as his Mom took a heavy sigh in, he got the message! She was about to say three, but Drake got over as soon as the sound of it came out, but by jumping. Audrey was in no mood for joking so as soon as her son was in reaching distance, she pulled him into herself and while he was still moaning into her breast, gave him a quick ten smacks without breaking for any of them. After she finished, she pulled him back slightly before saying: "Back to the table!" He did exactly as she said, but instead of making him do it in pain, she and Walter helped. After getting him seated, they both went into the kitchen to make a coffee, and looked out through the door in the wall to see how he was going. Back at the table, Drake was hitting his head continuously of the table, and the groaning he'd been showing all throughout the last few days had increased. However, while Audrey believed half of it was coming from the injuries Drake had received from the Dune Buggy accident, she knew the other half was coming from the small spanking she'd given him, something which, with the other one she would be giving him, would get worse. Five minutes after being told to sit there, and of continuously hitting his head off the table, Drake screamed out: "Mom; how long do I have to stay here?" Audrey glanced at the clock, and even though only five minutes had past, she wished she could stop it now. Glancing into the sitting room again, Audrey put her coffee down near by, walked out of the kitchen and over to where her son was sitting, and told him to stay there for fifteen minutes, and then came back to where Walter was still sitting. She picked her coffee up, reset a timer for fifteen minutes on her phone, and rested at the side of the counter for a few minutes.

"Walter; I can't do this!"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't punish Drake!"

"Honey, what do you mean you can't? You did brilliant there!"

"I know but... he's broken."

"That doesn't mean he can't get punished!"

"Walter; you already wrestled him!"

"We told both the boys not to touch the Dune Buggy and while Josh obeyed, Drake didn't!"

They talked it back and forth for a few minutes and got so carried away that the only thing to break the silence was the alarm which was set. Only then, Audrey noticed her coffee was still waiting for her, so she drank it quickly and headed out after. As she was walking towards the table, she saw that instead of being in the position she had left him in, Drake was now sitting with his arms folded out in front of him and with his head in the middle of them, crying. For a second, this sight took Audrey back, and she had to speak silently and sternly into herself to help stay strong. _He drove the Dune Buggy which you said he wasn't allowed to! There is nothing to feel sorry about._ Feeling better, she walked over to the table and ruffled Drake's hair as a way of telling him his time was up.

When he lifted his head Audrey felt herself softening. He must've been crying for a while because his eyes were extremely tear stained, bits of his hair were going into his eyes, and his bruises from the accident were being highlighted by his tears.

"Mommy, I don't want another spanking!" (There were still tears in his voice).

Audrey knew she was trying to be hard, but when any of her kids called her Mommy it always made her heart melt. _Stay strong! You would do it with Megan, and with Josh! What's the difference?_

"I'm afraid that doesn't mean anything!"

"But!"

"No buts!"

"But you!"

Audrey's eyes became narrower. "Drake Parker; you do not want to push me!"

"But I'm injured!"

"Jared Drake; you may be injured, but unfortunately that doesn't mean you can't get punished! Your Father and I told you and Josh that neither of you were allowed to use the Dune Buggy and look what you do! You get yourself into an accident and have to go to the hospital! What do you think would happen if it was Josh in your position?"

"It's different."

"No, it isn't! What would happen?"

"We're not the same!"

"You're brothers now! What would happen?"

"Come on! I'm just good at getting away with stuff! Josh isn't!" Drake snapped. The pressure of giving in to what Josh saw him like was getting too high.

Audrey's face became stern.

"You think I'll let you away with driving the Dune Buggy when you were told not to?" Drake nodded, hoping it would get him out of trouble. But no! "Follow me to the couch please. You're getting a spanking."

Knowing her serious tone when he heard it, Drake got up and walked as comfortably as he could beside his Mom, who to make things easier, offered him a hand to help with getting him over. This made everything easier, and when they got to the couch, Audrey sat down first, before she did anything, said: "Ready." and after Drake nodded, got him to lie down on the couch and role on his side. While he would usually make any physical punishment she had for him difficult, this time, he was too tired out, and the pain he was being caused was hurting too much for him to even try verbal fighting. He knew what he had done wrong; how, even if he wasn't injured, he'd be receiving the same punishment for driving the buggy when he'd been told no; and for being the real reason the tv was broken but talking Josh into lying so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Baby, I'm going to try to make this as short as possible, but because of what all you've done to get yourself in trouble, it might be a bit longer."

"Yea, ok," Drake cried in a low and croaky voice. The pain he was getting for that was punishment enough.

"This bit is for getting your brother to lie and breaking the tv."

Smack smack smack smack smack

"AH!"

Smack smack smack smack

"MO, MOMMY, P, PLEASE, I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!"

Smack

"At least it's doing its job!" smack smack smack smack smack.

Having been counting the number of smacks he was getting in his head, and knowing from the spankings he'd got in the past that his Mom always stopped at fifteen, Drake tried getting up but just as he'd started putting one of his legs back to get out of the position he was in, Audrey put her hand up to stop him.

"I'm afraid you're not quite finished yet! That bit was for breaking the tv and lying! This part is for going out in the Dune Buggy when you were told not to and for trying to hide it!"

"Yea, I understand!" Drake tried his best to say. If he was being honest, the pain was getting even worse now, but he wasn't sure which one was causing him more pain.

Behind him, Audrey reached across to grab a slipper, and once she got it, got started. Only one swat with the slipper, and Drake knew what it was being used for the harsher part of his punishment. He'd gotten it many times before!

"Jared Drake Parker; if you are told to not use something you don't use it!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"I k, kn, know," Drake cried. The spanking was really making him feel worse!

"You are lucky you only got injured! Some people aren't so lucky!" Audrey spanked him with each word. Drake's reply to her was so muffled she couldn't hear it. "This is exactly why you were told not to drive it until you got lessons! So much damage could happen! Jared Drake; do you understand me?" Drake muffled something which wasn't hearable. "Do you understand me?" she repeated but made these swats harder.

"Yes," Drake answered, this time louder.

Smack smack smack smack smack, smack smack smack smack smack, Audrey finished off, and after she finished off, helped turn Drake back and when he got up, she hugged him. It took a few minutes but he was eventually calm enough for her to finish her lecture.

"As for the grounding I've given you, I've taken Josh's grounding off him and it's being given to you! You're grounded for two weeks! Even when the buggy gets fixed and you get your driver's licence, you are not allowed to drive it until you can be trusted!"

Drake nodded and added "I understand," before Audrey gave him a small hug again and Walter joined in. After they finished, they pulled back and Audrey's voice became sterner. "Go to your room!"

Again, Drake nodded, and headed to the stairs which lead to his and Josh's room. "Oh; and, Drake!" Walter shouted and waited 'till his step-son turned round. "Please tell your brother and your sister they can come done again now!" Drake nodded.

Moments after he disappeared upstairs, Josh and Megan had came down, and Audrey and Walter called them over to the couch. This is where they chilled for the rest of the night, but Josh couldn't get his smile off his face. _Finally Mum's angel boy gets caught!_


End file.
